The One Thing I Never Owned
by Stingism
Summary: Stingy has everything. Everything except one thing - Stephanie. Will he get Stephanie, or will she be the one thing he never owned?


_**Chapter One**_

It was a gloriously sunny day in LazyTown, and Stingy awoke. He could hear his birds tweeting. He looked up at the ceiling as he was lying in bed and smiled to himself. Today was going to be a good day. He'd been working up the courage to tell Stephanie something for a long time now, and finally he had got his plan all ready. He jumped in the shower, and then dressed, putting on the most dapper clothing he could find. He shined his shoes, said "It's mine!" and then went out the door. His first stop was Pixel's house, where he, Stephanie, Ziggy and Trixie had been invited for the day. He went on his way, claiming things, and silently let himself into Pixel's house - it was his, after all. He opened the door to Pixel's room, where Pixel, Ziggy and Trixie all jumped in fright. "Stingy!" exclaimed Pixel, coming over "You made it! Stephanie just rang to say she'd be a few minutes late. Sit down!" Stingy smiled to himself. His plan was going to work perfectly.

"Um, actually, let's play a game," Stingy said.

"Yeah!" cheered Trixie, "I love games!"

"Do you have any rope here, Pixel?" Stingy asked, looking around the room. Pixel rooted around behind his technology.

"Yes, here you go, Stingy," Pixel said, handing the lengthy piece of rope to the young fellow, "I use it to tie my wires together. What do you want it for?"

"Just my game," said Stingy, "This rope is mine! All three of you get in the cupboard." He held the door open. The three companions excitedly hopped into the cupboard. "What are we doing in here, Stingy?" called Ziggy, "Is there any chance I could have my sweets?"

"No sweets," Stingy called back, tying the rope around the handles of the cupboard, "You can have them when you get out!"

"Oh," the young superhero said sadly.

"Teehee", thought Stingy as he exited the house. "Now to see Stephanie.."

Stingy arrived at Mayor Meanswell's house, and knocked on the door. He wanted to make a good impression on Stephanie, and didn't want her to think him arrogant. Stephanie opened the door just as Stingy took his knuckle off. "Hey, Stingy," Stephanie said, smiling down at the prosperous bachelor. "I was just on my way over to Pixel's. You're coming, right?" Stingy did some quick thinking.

"I went round to Pixel's, and he told me that we were all meeting at the Sports Field to play football, using MY football." Stephanie beamed.

"Great! Let's go!" Stingy smiled to himself once more. They got to the Sports Field, and Stephanie looked around confusedly. "Where is everyone?" Stephanie said. Stingy started to sweat nervously.

"They should be here in a minute - they might be held up with something."

"They must be," said Stephanie, "Never mind. In the meantime, we can practice some skills." So, for the next few hours, the compatible pair got closer and closer, until Stingy finally plucked up the courage. "Stephanie," the young boy said, moving closer to the pink-adorned girl, "I have something to say. Something I've wanted to say for a long time."

"Yes, Stingy? What is it?" asked Stephanie. Stingy let go of his pride.

"I - I -" Just then, Stingy was cut off by some shouting in the distance.

"There you are, Stingy! That was a horrible game!"

"Why did you lock us up in the cupboard for three hours?"

" And without my sweets?"

Stephanie and Stingy watched the three distressed approaching figures. "What's going on, Stingy?" Stephanie said, accusingly, looking at the brown-haired boy. "Nothing, I -" Stingy started, but he was cut off by Pixel.

"Stingy came round, and he said he wanted to play a game. Then he locked us in a cupboard for three hours. It was horrible." Stephanie gave Stingy a look that was very out of character - one of distaste. "I can't believe you would do this to my friends, Stingy. And lie? How dare you." And with that, Stephanie turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Stingy devastated and loveless.


End file.
